fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Pretty Cure!
Alice Pretty Cure! '(アリスプリキュア！ Arisu Purikyua!'') is a pretty cure series made by kushinaanna. This series' themes are makeup and fashion. Synopsis Alice Pretty Cure! episodes Kisekiyama Akari (Cure Miracle) has a mysterious and strange dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Angel got a fight with Cure Devil. On Cure Angel's nearly lost, she asked one of her fairies to bring devices called Alice Kit, and go to earth to find another legendary warrior Pretty Cure. In the end of Akari's dream, Cure Angel lost her powers and Cure Devil took her Alice Kit. In the same day, Akari meet fairy that she saw in her dream, and later become Cure Miracle. Together with her classmates Aoi and Sumire (Cure Diamond and Cure Duchess), they fight against Darkness Empire to reclaim Lumiere Kingdom from Darkness Empire. Characters Pretty Cures '''Kisekiyama Akari (奇跡山あかり Kisekiyama Akari) / Cure Miracle '(キュアミラクル ''Kyua Mirakuru) *She is a happy-go-lucky fourteen years old girl, who transferred to Azayaka Middle School. Akari is really good with makeup, because her mother is a makeup artist. She is not talented in subjects and sports, but always positive-thinking in any problems. Her standard signature color is pink. '''Mizushima Aoi (水島あおい Mizushima Aoi) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤ Kyua Daiya) *Aoi is Akari's neighbor and classmate. She is really energetic and nice. Aoi is really good in sports, but bad in subjects. Her standard signature color is blue. Himemiya Sumire (姫宮すみれ Himemiya Sumire) / Cure Duchess (キュアダッチェス Kyua Datchesu) *Sumire is Akari's classmate. She is really good in subjects, but bad in sports. She seems has interest in makeup and fashion, and pretty feminine. Her standard signature color is violet. Mashiro Yukina '(真白ゆきな ''Mashiro Yukina) / '''Cure Angel (キュアエンジェル Kyua Enjeru) *Yukina is Akari's classmate. She is really good in subjects and sports, and she is a quite popular model who also popular in her school. Her standard signature color is white, and pink is her sub-color. Mascots Hotaru (ほたる Hotaru) *Cure Angel's former fairy partner. Now she is Cure Miracle, Cure Diamond, and Cure Duchess's fairy partner. El (エル Eru) *Cure Angel's fairy partner. Darkness Empire Night (ナイト Naito) *Leader of Darkness Empire. Cure Devil (キュアデビル Kyua Debiru) *She acts like Night's second-in-command. She seldom shows herself. Shadow '(シャドー ''Shadō) *One of Darkness Empire's generals. '''Carbonado (カーボナード Kābonādo) *One of Darkness Empire's generals. Hikage (日陰'' Hikage'') *This series' monster. Items Alice Kit (アリスキット Arisu Kitto) *A small makeup kit which contains makeup tools, that also used as attacks and transformation device. Pinky Blush (ピンキーブラッシュ Pinkī Burasshu) *A blush on contained in the Alice Kit, which is used as a transformation device. Shining Gloss (シャイニンググロス Shainingu Gurosu) *A lip gloss contained in the Alice Kit, which is used as a weapon. Location Azayaka Middle School (鮮やか中学校 Azayaka Chūgakkō) *The school that Akari, Aoi, Sumire, and Yukina attend. Lumiere Kingdom (リュミエール王国 Ryumiēru Ōkoku) *Hotaru and El's homeplace. Trivia *This is the first pretty cure season to has makeup as it's theme. Gallery Logo - Alice Precure 2.jpg|Alice Pretty Cure! logo Category:User:Kushinaanna Category:Alice Pretty Cure! Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime